The Adventures of Batgirl Chapter 2
by Steffans
Summary: Batman female cousin and her weird strange adventures


The Adventures of Batgirl Chapter 2

In the hot badly air conditioned office center layed Marrisa with her knickers on , as all the male office workers walked around with massive erections, literally. This caused the other females to resent her with anger and shriveled up raisin like breasts, literally. Stan a young male co worker of Marrisa walks up to Marrisa with a massive boner popping out of his pants. Stan is an aspiring man who dreams of one day becoming a professional feather plucker in a run down zoo in the middle of the ghetto. It has been his dream ever since he saw a colored person. Stan secretly crushes on Marrisa, but Marrisa is unaware of such a circumstance due to her bible studies with batman causing her love sense to go far up her vagina like an ancient corridor filled with dusty books and dirty old men, making love a lost feeling that she has no knowledge of even to feel remorse over. So annual suck the bosses dick day, I know what your thinking why couldn't he at least shave his olive garden of pubes said, Stan. I swear last year I thought I tasted some leftover spaghetti noodles from that sour crout patch says, Stan. Yeeaah I swear someday I'm gonna get out of this place says, Marrisa. Yeaah I don't think polishing a man's penis with my mouth is gunna help my chicken plucking skills for my zoo tycoon dreams said stan. Stan then accidentally puts his boner in a cup of heaping hot coffee and thus starts screaming with acclerating high pitched moans of pain. Oh are you alright says, Marissa, as she quickly hastens herself to remove the empty cup of coffee dangling from his weiner. Ahhhhhh shit ahhhhh that hurt mmmmmmmm said, Stan. Yeah I think I'll be fine thanks Marissa, says stan. All of suden The boss arrives and walks in with a crown and what appears to be a giant sack of potatoes in his pants. All the employees clap and bow down except Stan and Marissa. As the boss seats himself on chair that resembles a medieval attire in which kings would seat themselves upon. The boss quickly undoes his draws and forsees his audience of drone employees. At this time Marissa is trying to wipe off Stan's coffee stained pants, though it takes more effort to dry due to Stan's hugely apparent boner. The king mistaken this as rebellion, since their not bowing down. He sarcastically remarks sooooo, I see we have some anxcious volunteers for my egyptian staff of raw. For no apparent reason the boss always refereed to his penis as the staff of Raw!111!Sir were sorry, Stan just accidentally dipped his dick in coffee and it got all over while you were just cumming in so I tried to clean it up real fast. Stan then takes the awkward moment as an opportunity to quit his job and fully pursue his chicken plucking profession in a ghetto neighborhood zoo. Wait... Waiiit, I will lick this fat chode mongers dick like it was annual memorial service for retired veterans said, Stan. All the other employees gasped in shock and murmur. The boss's smirk in a flash changed into a face of frog like disgust. You were once a dedicated employee and the in past you use to be first in line to suck my 20 foot chode of paradise, you disgust me, your inconsistency anger me. I came here a young boy dreaming of being a professional chicken plucker, now mi a run down man who forgot what a dream was said, Stan with conviction. Stan you don't have to do this for us, imagine the economic instabilities of the real world if you lose your job said, Marissa. Imagine, Imagine what, there is nothing to imagine, I onced imagined being a pro feather plucker in rundown ghetto catering to the needs of chickens and the rest of the bird kingdom as colored people watched with lukewarm enjoyment said, Stan with a wrath full of conviction. Staff of Raw has a scheduled appointment, Guards, said the boss as group of gangly 8 foot tall Bird freaks come and seize Stan and draging him to the liverspot covered chode that lurked before him like a fat man that was overfeed with lays chips and barbecue. I won't do it, God help me, Stan screamed closing his mouth as the bird restrained, trying to force him to suck the dick. You can't do this he's just man with dreams, don't you understand shouted, Marrissa! Finally one of gangly Bird freaks punched Stan with an uppercut to the throat, forcing his mouth to open inevitably making him suck the 20ft chode wilder beast. Ugghghfhghghg uuuuu sslurshhh ugghhhhhh said, Stan. This is not his destiny shouted a random employee who had risen in rebellion. Shut the Fuck up faggot and sit down says one of the Giant Bird freaks. The random employee complies ans cowardly sits back down. The chant says, the Boss. One of the Bird creatures screams out The Chant, Now! All hail the Staff of Raw, the beautifully polished stool for many midgets to squat upon ,All hail the Staff of Raw, it's Power is beyond this world, All hail the Staff of Raw chants all the employees besides Marissa. uggghghghghghfgh sdfhgawea fwef wefjwJYUEFWUAEFWUAEFWEGFGF SAYS, STAN. Then out of nowhere blue suited figure crashes through the 12th floor window(which is the floor there on) it's Bluebeard the seaward villain who feeds a fortune telling Octopus named Shaniqua mounds of human flesh in Oberhausen, Germany. His reward for this strange loyalty to this octopus mistress is the best German fortune telling octopus sex provided on this blue earth. Looks like things are gonna get serious.

TO BE CONTINUED END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
